San Francisco
San Francisco is a major city in California, that fell into the hands of the Greater Korean Republic during the Korean-American War in 2025. The city was used as the supreme headquarters for the Korean People's Army's North American forces, and is also widely known for its massive riots in 2025, including the Sierra Street Uprising two years later. San Francisco was eventually liberated by American forces in the Battle of San Francisco in late 2027. HIstory In 2025, San Francisco was invaded by the KPA. The city subsequently became the headquarters for the New Korean Federation of Occupied America.Homefront Timeline Angel Island also became an important communications outpost for the KPA with Alcatraz Island becoming an outpost for the imprisonment and re-education of California techies and engineers. During the early days of the Occupation race riots were common in San Francisco, targeting East Asian Americans, specifically Korean-Americans. Hopper Lee lived in the city and suffered in these riots in which his face was badly scarred when his house was burned down by rioters. The riots eventually died down after the KPA established law and order. Over the next two years the KPA raided numerous outlying towns and cities around San Francisco, forcefully depopulating these areas and subjugating the residents. The 718 Division established their American headquarters in the city and heavily militarized its strategic locations. The citizens of San Francisco were treated horribly by the occupational government, subjected to poverty and violence. A particularly heinous incident of the KPA's presence in the city was the shooting of a mother and her child. Like many others, their bodies were simply dumped in San Francisco Bay without any regard for human dignity or even the environment. Events like this began to motivate San Francisco's residents against the KPA Administration. Numerous suicide bombings were committed to wear down the 718. Other efforts eventually made it possible for the U.S. Armed Forces to advance towards and infiltrate the outskirts of the City. In 2027, United States Armed Forces launched a massive coordinated attack on San Francisco and San Diego; U.S. ground, naval and air forces were successful in securing key footholds in the attack, and were possibly successful in taking the cities. American forces in San Francisco focused largely on taking the Golden Gate Bridge to secure a foothold into the city and destroy KPA anti-aircraft guns positioned on the bridge, allowing American air support into the city. Launching from Sausalito, they attacked the northern part of the bridge. AH-700 Scout helicopters attempted to land troops under the bridge, but only to be forced to land near the Lime Point Lighthouse, which housed an enemy barracks and a T-99 MBT. Alcatraz Island was secured by Seal Team One, and the Angel Island Communication Station was destroyed by artillery from Firebase Bravo called in by Sierra Actual. The U.S. Army has successfully taken back the city, but it suffered heavy casualties. With it, the offensive attack on San Francisco proved to be a major turning point of the occupation and the first major American victory since the start of the occupation as KPA force was scattered afterward due to the loss of their HQ. The victory prompted the European Union to call an emergency meeting to consider military support for the United States.Golden Gate Gallery Golden Gate.jpg| U.S. Armed Forces attacking the San Francisco Golden Gate bridge Sources Category:Locations Category:Cities